Michaelstein Chapter I
by Maria Of Guadalupe
Summary: Two scientific witches creates with their own hands a male human being who will change their lifes forever: Michael Jackson. In this story, he's known as Michaelstein.


My cousin Mechi and I were living in a giant, ancient, and yet extravagant castle with a family of mad scientific witches, but what made us special is that we were only and only: women.  
The castle was built in four wide and long lounges, each one had their specific rooms that a common and current lounge had.  
But our favorite pastime was the laboratory, east of the castle, whose inventions, experiments and even creations reached the summit of fame.

We loved our women family unconditionally , but we've been thoughtful about the idea of having a male companion.

Mechi and I sat in the metal cabinet in front of the balcony of the castle, which we called "Confessions of a witch's mind", well, that explains it all without saying it orally.

-"Maria...If...We..Uh" Mechi was trying to tell me something,but the nerves jammed her.

-"What is it?" I was restless and impatient for Mechi to finally open her mouth.

-"If we create an artificial man?" I thought it was the most wackiest and abnormal thing i've heard from a person,in this case it was from my cousin.

But in fact,i agreed with her,since we felt that the family needed something different,someone,like a masculine figure.

-"I mean, we're scientific witches, of course we're able to even create a combination of animals,gosh".

Mechi had the full get what we want and in that term, to create an artificial living being , that was the other side of my answer regarding the "defense" that she gave me.

-"I've known that since I was born, but ... Don't you think that would be like too much, or rather exaggerated, or even better, a lunacy out of this world?!"

-"LUNACY OUT OF THIS WORLD?! Did a screw dropped in your brain,stubborn grumpy? If we have no confidence or motivation, it's logical that we will never achieve it. In addition, we were having in our heads an explosion of desire in having a man in the house. what was it that changed you?"

Her new defense left me stunned, I gave up, that was our dream and we should fulfill it. What happened to my mind?

-"I dunno"I gave an answer with an insecure-tone voice "It's just that we never did thing like you said before,and i mean NEVER"

-"THAT's the IDEA,woman!Just stop being a coward and let's suck our madness insticts OUT,bitch"!

Yeah,she's awkward sometimes,well not sometimes,but you know what? She seems to be a little more bravier than me and it dosen't rejoice short,i should heed her and reconsider about my i want something,i'll search for gonna be an interesting yet hot novelty.

After discussion, we left the balcony and enter in the castle.  
We walked down the stairs to the first floor and visit the family in the chat room "Solidarity of crackpot ideas."  
The purpose of this room in particular was that all of us get together and we expressed what we had in our minds.  
The meeting hall was the perfect excuse to get the supervision or rather our family's permission to perform the creation of the living creature. However, supervision is never forgotten.

In the center of the room there was a large circular wooden table with ten chairs around, so that was the numbering of the family members, including my cousin and me.  
We sat in front of my Aunt Eunice ,who was an explicit witch and a number one genius.

There was a deep silence sweeping the room, so my aunt decided to be the first voice to be heard.

- "Good evening, you can see, is the day of the oral and mental solidarity. I would like that each of you manifest, in what news you have been thinking." She thinks herself as the supreme head, but although she hates to admit it, she is an erratic stream of first class.

- "First we start with you, Maria." Hearing my aunt say my name as she was pointing at me with her finger, my throat began to shrink as my mouth got wrinkled.I was very nervous from head to toe.

- "Yes, aunt?". Luckily my throat relaxed and calm me down a bit.

- "Which is your idea?". We had eye contact, she raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

- "Umm ... well ... okay. Mechi and I were talking during these days about something, someone else was missing in the house, you know ... We had a feeling of emptiness, as a incompletation in the family".

Everyone looked at me with an odd face, except my aunt, who was concerned. "Go on, Maria."

- "We're giving you a special proposal in ... in ...". I began to stutter, jamming in the "in".

- "IN WHAT?!". My aunt couldn't wait any longer.

- "In creating a male living being." The whole family had the jaw open with bulging eyes, like I was insane.

My aunt Marfel fainted, and my aunt Yenni throw up.

- "A male living being ? You mean ...A MAN?!". My aunt Eunice stood up at me with a huge nutty smile.

- "Yes, mom, a man." Mechi replied,trying to clam her down.

- "I LOVE IT!". I wasn't expecting this reaction, neither Mechi. It was a great surprise for us, we had discovered that my Aunt Eunice had a morbid passion for men,we saw this defect, absurdly funny.  
We couldn't help it,but took a few silent guffaws.

Aunt Eunice grabbed our arms and started running like a maniac leopard dragging us like anchors to the garage where the car threw us to the car seats and desperately turns it seemed that she was delighted with our headed to the road where it was the way to the laboratory,it took about an hour to get there.

Once in the laboratory, which was like a mansion to be honest, we stopped at the right spot to park the done the exhausted task finding the spot for the car, we got out of it and took the elevator to the sixth floor, the mansion had 10 floors and the sixth one was The Creation Lab.

That room was the indicated.


End file.
